


【剑风黑白】世界的如果

by Fish_P



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_P/pseuds/Fish_P
Summary: 两人感情的解读
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 6





	【剑风黑白】世界的如果

>>>  
Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird.   
与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。  
Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein."   
当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。  
——Friedrich Nietzsche 弗里德里希·尼采

>>>  
他慢慢探寻，回响在空荡空间里锁芯转动的声音，每一齿都仿佛在咬着牙，像在坚持什么，却度不过即将到来的噩梦般的时日。每一个脚步都踏在台阶上，可是耳朵里什么都听不见了。

是不是只有自己才能听得到某些声音呢。他想。谁说了上帝给予人类器官，而器官就要运作呢。谁规定了是用耳朵来聆听对方的话语，用眼睛刻下对方的面容呢。耳朵听到的一定是存在的吗，眼睛看到的一定是真实的吗。

说起来，上帝又是谁呢。

他躺在那里，却已经感觉不出地面的沟壑，连动一动手指的力气都没有。他知道有谁来了，风带来的气息让他忽然想起了许多往事，包括耀眼的落日沉入天际的海平面，春天再次来临时那一夜门前开满花的草地，下过雪的山坡埋得下他的身躯与不再亮起的朝阳。而他现在鼻子久违的像是被堵住了，拼尽全力想要呼吸，明明什么都不会再映出的眼睛却蒙上了雾。

那份感情是什么。他想。他突然记起上一次萌生这样的疑问时是在那一年的战乱，灰色的城墙下涌动的人群，对方的身影镌刻在他胸口，沉闷，重赘，可他却只能听见心跳猛烈加快的鼓动和不知哪里响起的滴答滴答。好像那份感情不会容易出现，但是又一直在胸口伏着，等到揪出来的那一刻自己可能已经病入膏肓，无可救药了。

他想要坐起来，这次好像感觉出了久违的温暖，还有对方拥他入怀的每一寸肌肤，和抚摸他的手掌的每一路指纹。此刻眼前的那层雾碍眼的要命，因为他完全看不清对方的脸庞。他张开嘴，用力发声，也不知道到底有没有成功，这样的做法只能让他喉咙更加疼痛，眼前的雾越来越浓了。

“……啊…啊…”他最终低下了头。

他还是没听见对方说了什么，之后发生的事情他也记不清了。一路闪过无数的光，他眨眨眼，眼前的雾消失了，取而代之的是什么温热的液体从自己的脸颊划过。

“傻子。”他说。

>>>  
“你有没有想过如果这个世界没有战争会怎么样？”

当格里菲斯向格斯这么发问时，格斯正靠在树干上，闭着眼。而当世界再次出现在他眼前，格斯最先看见的是对方树荫下洁白无暇的侧脸。

他叹了一口气。那个统领军队的人总是站在自己无法企及的高处，可是某些时候，就如现在，被万人当成英雄的格里菲斯站在自己面前，总是这样问着小孩子一样的问题。在格斯看来这些问题没有回答的必要，要是换一个人这么问他，格斯绝对不会睁开眼，而是继续装睡。要说傻吧，确实有点。可是自己应该也是那个傻到极致的人吧。

“这个世界上只要有人的地方就会有战争。”格斯回答，没有看向格里菲斯听到回答后惊讶的眼神。

“我明明都说了如果，这只是个假设！”格里菲斯摇摇头。“葛尔喀斯说你没了剑就无法生存难道是真的？嗯？”格斯听闻对上了对方笑着打趣的视线。

没有战争的世界吗……要是放在以前，或者是离现在的自己更加遥远的时候，他是不会思考有关于假设的问题吧。他望着格里菲斯笑得弯弯的眼角，上扬的情绪都写在了笑容里。格斯下意识手握在了一起，等着对方开口。

可是意外的，两人间就这样静了下来，风扬起的沙只是让格斯下意识躲避，轻柔飘落的树叶还是绿的。格里菲斯被光勾勒出的棱角仿佛镶了金边，不知是在格斯眼里那人太过闪烁，就如絮语，可是白色又似虚无，那颜色就像是逼着格斯在向前一步，像是要逼他抓住什么。他有点讨厌这种感觉。

格里菲斯看着山坡下捷度和里基特坐在一起讨论着他们手里的短弯刀，比宾拉开了正在拌嘴的葛尔喀斯和加斯顿，而卡思嘉正坐在木桩上沉思着什么的样子。当她往这边望时，也是格斯开口的时候。

格里菲斯回了头。因为格斯叫了他的名字。

“格里菲斯。“

“嗯？”他左胸膛那一瞬间没了心跳。

“可是在如果的世界里，也不一定有你想要的东西。”

当这话说出口后格斯才后知后觉，毕竟这话说不好了容易伤感情，像是自己要暗示什么一样。于是他连忙道了歉。

“抱歉格里菲斯，我没有别的意思…”

“你说的对，格斯。”被呼唤出的名字每个音节都打在心上，并和格斯的脉搏重叠在了一起，有力，热烈。“你说的没错。因为那毕竟只是如果。”

当格里菲斯的发丝垂到眼前，却又被迎面而来的微风拨到耳后，格斯迎着那光，方才似乎有些莫名紧张的情绪还是有，却放轻了许多。所以他没有像刚才那样没有看向格里菲斯，而是不再移开视线。

格斯握着的双手放开过后因太过用力留下了红印子，白发的人看在眼里，貌似笑了，然后阖上了眼睑。

你还是这么理智啊。格里菲斯此刻不知为何因为对方给出的回答而再次加快心脏的鼓动，他有的时候还会担心这样的自己迟早有一天会坏掉。当那份感情不知从哪里涌上来以后，格里菲斯像是心里的什么被填满，仅仅是看着鹰之团，看着山的那头边缘是灿烂的日光，看着身边只有对自己才会慌忙道歉的人。

“幸好这一切不是如果。”格里菲斯凑近了格斯。

对方也闭上了眼，试图从空气里找出身下结缕草长出新芽的味道。

>>>  
我的朋友能对我毅然决然砍下刀锋。

因为我们是对等的。

格里菲斯收不回这对公主说的话。

我也想过一了百了，可是我庆幸没有那样的如果。

我也想过遇见你之前的种种，可是我想不到那样的未来。

那座城堡离我有些远，而我什么时候才能到达那个地方呢。或许我会做出一人踏上旅途的决定，而我没有。当那份孤独侵蚀大脑后，脚底下踩着的尸体就会全部消失不见的。

来吧，我带你去看那儿有多漂亮。

来吧，我需要你。

>>>  
格斯看着说不出话的人，不知道被什么样的情绪霸占了整个身体，好似所有内部的器官揉到了一起，那过于强烈的感觉让他眼前发昏，然后自己落泪时已浑然不知。

他为过谁有泪，他为过谁后悔，而他又为过谁把自己的一生都奉献出去，他知道。

格斯甚至脑海里会有与自己毫不相干的设想，要是那一天他没有离开，要是那一瞬间他回头了，是不是一切就会不一样了。

他不喜欢‘如果’这种说法，因为现在得来的一切都是自己作出选择后的结果。

而陷在比死还要沉重的虚无飘渺里，他没有想过。或许那盏明灯他已经拥有了。格斯想。

所以，当自己真的为了某人倾覆一切，他会坚定的走下去。

哪怕最后自己的付出换来的是永无止境的生不如死。

>>>  
我曾经以为，只要将想要的东西掌握住就能够幸福。

但是因为你，我才第一次想对自己想要的东西放手。

所以，不要再让我软弱了，不要再让我动摇了。

不要再来触碰我了。


End file.
